


How Far Would You Go For Coffee?

by millercrystal



Series: Cynco week 2017 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cindy canonically craves coffee, Coffee, Cynco Week 2017, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, can you blame Cindy for doing everything within reason to get her coffee fix?, coffee doesn't exist anymore on Earth-19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millercrystal/pseuds/millercrystal
Summary: A discount at Jitters brings Cisco and Cindy's relationship forward. In which Iris and Wally bet on their relationship status, and actually they are both right.For Cynco week 2017 - 6 June; prompt: secret relationship / fake dating.





	How Far Would You Go For Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Tumblr on 6 June 2017 (https://millercrystal.tumblr.com/post/161509228156/how-far-would-you-go-for-coffee).

‘Whoa, slow down with your plan. Start from the beginning - why are we pretending to be dating?’ Cynthia perches on a computer chair in Cisco’s workshop, legs up and crossed in the seat.

‘Jitters is having a couple discount all through February. Don’t you want cheaper coffee?’ Cisco looks up briefly from his tablet.

‘Does the discount apply to everything?’

‘I think so? At least I don’t see any fine print…’

‘I’m in.’

He swivels his chair around to face her, beef jerky paused midway to his mouth. ‘Wait, that’s it? You don’t even need to know what they count as proof of being a couple before agreeing?’

‘Come on, it’s coffee! They probably just need a few cheesy photos of us together. I’m totally buying the largest pack of ground coffee they have.’

‘More like a whole shipment of it.’

‘Mmm hmmm.’ Cynthia hums noncommittally, mentally going over the layout of the STAR Labs building and planning where to store the coffee stash. In an abandoned employee pantry perhaps? No, it’s logical and the stash will disappear faster than she can open a portal. What about in a store room? There are plenty of them near the cortex.

‘How do you even manage to control your vibes after drinking so much coffee? Don’t you get jittery?’

‘You do? Interesting.’

Cisco narrows his eyes at her and writes himself a memo to research on how caffeine dosage affects his vibes.

‘Well, if you wanna get enough coffee tonight to keep you up for 3 days, we should take pics now. They’re closing in 2 hours.’ he pulls out his phone and snaps a photo of them lounging around the workshop. ‘You should take a few too, or it won’t be convincing.’

They look up cheesy couple poses online.

 

—

 

Iris and Wally are queuing for pastries in Jitters when they see Cynthia and Cisco chatting and laughing in their own bubble at a window booth.

‘You now owe me a croque madame, baby bro. Told you they’re dating.’ Iris nudges Wally around with a smug smile, ‘Stop staring.’

Wally grumbles and pats down his pockets for his wallet.

 

—

 

‘I can’t believe we got the discount so easily, they didn’t even ask for a pic to prove.’ Cynthia declares once she and Cisco step out of the cafe.

‘What can I say? They ship us.’ he glances at the box of ground coffee she is hugging and smirks. ‘And of course, the puppy face I pulled to get you that “urgent coffee fix” was an instant hit.’

‘That scene was a little over the top, but I appreciate what you did all the same.’ she loops an arm with him.

‘Maybe next time we don’t need to pretend to get a couple discount?’

She tilts her head pretending to think, ‘Ah. Are you seriously asking me out right after pretending to date?’

‘Are you saying yes?’ his smirk morphs into a nervous half-grin, fingers fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

‘Well, honestly this evening already feels like a date.’

‘Lemme rephrase then. Do you wanna go on an official date with me?’

She smiles at him softly and pulls him closer, ‘Sure, where’s this Thai restaurant you mentioned when we first met?’


End file.
